Pedaços de Paixão
by Mylle Evans
Summary: James passa a encontrar misteriosos bilhetes que o levam a um mistério: Quem é a a sua admiradora secreta? Bilhetes não são só bilhetes. Não nesse caso.


**Pedaços de Paixão**

**----**

James examinou o papel cuidadosamente dobrado com curiosidade. Era branco, grosso, papel bom de carta. Não se usavam mais daqueles. Deveria pertencer a algum colecionador, mas não soube dizer por que estava bem no meio do seu livro de matemática. Ele não era um colecionador. Bagunçou os cabelos desleixadamente, resolvendo desdobrar o bilhete. Queria descobrir logo do que se tratava aquilo.

**L**onge de mim fazer uma brincadeira.

Gosto de você seriamente.

- Wow – O maroto exclamou, os olhos cheios de curiosidade. De todas as garotas que já haviam tentando se aproximar dele, aquela fora a que mais havia se superado. Um bilhete! E bem no meio das suas coisas. Quem conseguiria uma peripécia como aquela? – Interessante – murmurou, com um sorriso.

O fato foi que final das aulas se foi, e o bilhete no bolso do jeans que usava foi esquecido. James Potter era um dos garotos mais populares da escola, por que diabos um bilhete iria o fazer se interessar tanto? Besteira. Além do mais, certa ruiva povoava seu pensamento com mais freqüência. Não estava interessado em outra garota. Lily Evans era a única. James sorriu, ao avistar a garota sentada em um dos bancos do pátio, costumeiramente o esperando para irem para casa juntos. Era rotina, todos os dias.

- _Lils_ – ele abriu um sorriso maior, apreciando os olhos sensacionalmente verdes da garota. Ela era mesmo linda. – Vamos?

- Sim senhor – Lily se pôs de pé num instante. Sorriu e, puxando um assunto qualquer, iniciou seu trajeto diário com James Potter.

A amizade dos dois era antiga, desde a 2ª série. Vizinhos, amigos. Festas de aniversário, dia de Ação de Graças, noites de fogueira, histórias de terror no quintal amplo e grande dos Potter. Foram tantas as vezes que compartilharam momentos… James se sentia a vontade para falar qualquer coisa para Lily, e a ruiva, por sua vez, não se sentia insegura de conversar com o rapaz. Eram amigos. Eram confidentes. Gostavam-se. E muito. E por isso, entre tantos assuntos que conversaram, foi que surgiu o do bilhete. James contou rapidamente o que havia acontecido, desprovido de qualquer grande emoção. Ora, era só um bilhete.

Mas Lily não. Ela queria saber detalhes.

- Você desconfia quem é a autora do bilhete?

- Não tenho a menor idéia – James confessou, bagunçando os cabelos despreocupadamente.

Lily riu. James a achou mais bonita ainda daquele jeito. Resolveu ir na onda da ruiva.

- Você sabe quem fez a declaração?

- Sei.

- Quem é?

Lily girou os olhos, impaciente.

- Não posso dizer. Vê se descobre, ué.

- Por que ela não fala pessoalmente?

- Porque não quer… ou falta jeito… timidez… deve ser isso.

James suspirou.

- Brincadeira… isso não existe, _Lils. _Falta de jeito? Isso é muito piegas.

- O que tem isso a ver com amor?

- Quem falou em amor?

Lily não respondeu. Limitou-se a murmurar um monossílabo incompreensível.

Seguiram juntos, o silêncio estranho no ar por alguns instantes. James foi quem puxou assunto. Era fácil. Entre uma palavra e outra, falavam de coisas da vida. Das matérias de que menos gostavam, das poesias que ainda não tinham lido, dos passeios que fariam, das músicas favoritas – as novas, as velhas.

Dez dias depois, James encontrou outro bilhete, parecido ao primeiro, dentro de um de seus livros. Uma reação imediata o levou a olhar para Lily. Ela baixou os olhos zombeteiramente e fingiu continuar alguma coisa que não estava fazendo. James franziu o cenho e abriu o papel dobrado. Ali encontrou, de novo, a primeira letra em negrito. O resto era digitado. Ele leu:

**I**sto até poderia ser uma brincadeira.

Mas não é.

Gosto de você, de verdade.

Na primeira oportunidade que teve, tocou no assunto com Lily.

- Avise a admiradora secreta que não recebo mais bilhetes.

- Malvado…

- Nem um pouco. – James deu uma piscadela.

Ambos riram, cúmplices da mesma alegria, assinantes da mesma brincadeira.

- Lils…

- Fala.

- Você fica linda quando ri. – Os olhos castanhos esverdeados eram realmente sinceros.

- Ih – Lily girou os olhos – Já vi esse filme.

- Verdade? – James abriu seu costumeiro sorriso.

- Sou amiga da sua fã misteriosa. Se ela fica sabendo do seu galanteio barato… - a ruiva abriu um sorrisinho de lado.

E voltaram a conversar, falando de novo sobre as mais diversas coisas. Os filmes que não viram, como os programas de TV eram chatos dia de Domingo, dos poucos casamentos que realmente tem o elemento X – amor, de ventos, de formas de nuvens, das comidas favoritas, de fumaça de cigarro. Diferentes demais, mas ao mesmo tempo tão iguais. Gostosamente ligados por um sentimento que começava nas mãos dadas e acabava em algum incógnito fio de cabelo. Do fio de cabelo, fortalecido, espamarrando-se pelo corpo todo.

E assim prosseguiu por mais algum tempo, até o terceiro bilhete. O mesmo bilhete, a mesma dobra, a mesma portadora eficiente. Lily entregou-lhe o pedaço de papel como quem se despede de alguém querido.

- Desculpa, Jay. Ela pediu que entregasse. Eu não podia dizer não.

James suspirou, e leu:

**L**ivre como o ar,

Já não posso controlar.

Gosto de você e não dá mais

Pra esconder isso.

- Isso não tem sentido, Lily.

- Ela existe, James. Ela existe entre nós dois.

- Não para mim.

- Mas é muito grande para mim. Acho que mais forte.

- Bobagem, Lils. É você que eu quero – ele exclamou, a voz segura do que dizia.

- Assim não dá – De repente Lily cruzou os braços, desviando o olhar – Preciso de tempo.

James aquiesceu.

- Pouco.

Lily virou as costas e afastou-se. James sentou-se no banco de pedra, conversou com um ou outro colega que puxava conversa, mas não por muito tempo. Na cabeça, ele tentava descobrir quem era a tal admiradora. Não queria perder Lily. Não agora. Não agora que havia descoberto gostar tanto da garota. Aborrecido, ele abriu um dos livros que a própria havia o emprestado para fazer um trabalho da escola. Suspirou, tentando absorver a leitura na esperança de ocupar a mente, e abriu na página onde havia parado. Para sua surpresa, lá estava outro bilhete. O mesmo papel dobrado cuidadosamente. Irritado, resolveu ler.

**S**inceramente não

Posso mais segurar.

Gosto de você e está decidido.

Não que ele estivesse gostando da admiradora, mas notou que ela não havia desistido. Mesmo que sua reação aos bilhetes não fosse assim tão boa. Era uma decisão difícil: O que fazer? Lily, concreta, sempre estivera ali. A admiradora, oculta, misteriosa, mas de alguma forma estranha, corajosa o suficiente para lutar por ele mesmo nas sombras.

Sua mente divagou em dúvidas. Resolveu, por fim, que iria reunir os bilhetes e rasgá-los. Os colocou por ordem sob a capa dura do livro. O primeiro, o segundo, o terceiro, o quarto. Uma fotografia de alguém invisível que ia ser rasgada. Ficou olhando os bilhetes, porém, antes de fazê-lo. Tinham um padrão. A letra do início era sempre em negrito. James tentou desvendar o mistério.

- _L… I… L… S_… Wow! – nem ele mesmo acreditava – É isso: Lils! Como fui estúpido – resmungou, levantando-se com pressa do banco. Parou, porém, tentando acalmar-se.

Não podia meter os pés pelas mãos agora. Calma. Decidiu procurar Lily quando já estava ciente do que queria fazer e falar. A encontrou sentada em dos bancos de pedra.

- Lily, só uma palavra.

- Pedi um tempo, Jay.

- Só uma palavra, prometo.

Lily suspirou.

- Está bem.

- Descobri que estou apaixonado pela autora dos bilhetes.

Os olhos verdes se arregalaram.

- Como?

- Isso mesmo que você ouviu. Estou apaixonado por ela.

Na mesma hora tirou dos bolsos os bilhetes e mostrou a montagem com as letras iniciais dos bilhetes.

- Estou apaixonado por ela, Lils.

Lily ficou semelhante a um pimentão, quieta, pega em sua própria armadilha. James insistiu. Abaixou-se, e ergueu o queixo da garota com o dedo indicador.

- Você pode dizer a ela, Lily, que estou apaixonado por ela?

- Posso…

- Agora, Lils?

Lily sorriu timidamente.

- Agora, James.

No final do dia alguém recolheu o material escolar dos dois, que não haviam retornado às aulas.

Em algum lugar da cidade, um bilhete estava, certamente, sendo escrito.

**----**

N.A: _Oi meu povo! Resolvi postar essa fanfic aqui. (: É baseada num texto de um autor chamado Edson Gabriel Garcia, e chama-se Pedaços de Paixão. Créditos à ele! Achei legal colocar o Jay e a Lils nesse contexto. Please, deixem reviews!_


End file.
